Traditionally, mobile devices, such as smartphones or other mobile devices, providing telecommunication services (e.g., voice, text, data, etc.) are configured for a single telecommunication carrier. Prior to activation of a mobile device, for instance, the mobile device may be configured for a particular carrier by a manufacturer such that the hardware and software are only compatible with a carrier network of the particular carrier. Although existing solutions may enable a mobile device to be configured during activation of the mobile device, typical solutions may require the mobile device to connect with a third-party local area network and directly obtain the necessary configurations from the third-party local area network in order for the mobile device to compatibly operate on a selected carrier network.